Strange But True
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: I'm just an American girl who happens to like Naruto. More specifically, the Sannin of Konohagakure. I've always loved those three... But what happens when they literally fall into my life? How am I gonna deal with the Slug Princess, the Toad Sage and the Snake Sannin in real life? AAGH! Especially when I may just be falling for one of the guys...


Strange But True

By: June Gilbert

Prologue: How it All Started

I yawned, my eyes flickering open and shut. I had stayed up waaay too late reading the latest installment of Naruto. I also wrote (and read) way too much Sannin fanfiction, but that didn't stop me from staying up till one am to finish a chapter in my favorite fanfiction when it came out. _I'm starting to think that what Will keeps going on and on about is true... I'm an anime addict. Well, there are worse things to be addicted to. _

Oh well. I wasn't as addicted as some. I didn't neglect my schoolwork for it, but I sure was a sucker for a good Sannin fan fiction- whether or not it was rated K through MA. The kinkier ones scared me just a little bit, but the K rated ones just bored me. The Sannin weren't the Sannin without a little pervyness from Jiraiya, drinking from Tsunade, and weirdness from Orochimaru. Well, they were, but they weren't their grown-up selves... Oh, it gets complicated.

_It's too late for this, _I decided, firmly shutting my sleek black laptop. Yawning and stretching, I decided I could work more on my first Sannin fanfiction in Friday's computer class. Standing up on the hardwood floor of my tiny bedroom, I tried to put away the Naruto manga I had been rereading earlier, but the temptation was just too great.

I made it into a blue shirt and gray yoga pants-my nightclothes- and made it to snuggle under the blue moon print bedspread, but then I caved. _Oooo, this is just too tempting... Seeing Orochimaru-kun enter __the manga for the first time__ again is just awesome... I can't believe some people hate him. He's just horribly misunderstood is all... And Jiraiya and Tsunade... D'awww! They're meant to be! Da__r__n Kishimoto for killing Jiraiya off just when they were FINALLY starting to flirt... _

I ended up re-opening it and spending the next half hour rereading Naruto Volume one through five. I was so addicted to the stuff, but, as before, there are worse things to be addicted to. My little apartment that I shared with my older brother and occaisionally my parents was crammed full of mangas and anime DVDs. In my bedroom, it was nearly wall-to-wall bookshelves and I had the occaisional manga show up in odd places (like the fridge or on top of the toilet seat). I liked to read other things as well, but these Japanese creations were by far my favorite.

Eventually, I ended up dozing off over Naruto Volume 5. I was happy, and at last I was sleeping. Hopefully I wouldn't wake up in the night, and I didn't. Not until the old legend "never leave a book open while you sleep" came back to bite me in the ass.

I had no idea how this one little mistake would change my life forever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wind stirred the room, making the manga's pages flap and start turning. It disturbed several steampunk posters, a comic book or two scattered about the room, and most of all, the dolls. The Bratz dolls' eyes started to glitter a bit in the moonlight that poured in from the half-open blinds over the bedroom window, if they knew exactly what would happen to their mistress- how her life would be turned utterly upside down by these events.

The wind grew stranger, and with it came the moaning. It curled through the room, keening and growing in intensity as the moments flashed by. When everything went silent, a loud "_thump!" e_choed through the room. A manga had fallen from the shelf... The Naruto manga volume 10, in fact. Another thump echoes through the room as another manga falls to the dark wood floor of the room. Volume 16. With a soft flutter, the pages of volume 5 rustled as if in greeting to the other two manga.

As one, volumes 5, 10, and 16 of the Naruto manga each turned to a certain page. Eerily illuminated by the light of the full moon, the Legendary Sannin stood in their first appearances in the manga so beloved by the owner of this room. Three small spheres of white light began to grow over the pages the two men and the woman appeared on.

A bright flash shot through the room, along with a sharp sound that resembled a thunderclap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

I yelped, falling out of bed and into a mass of bodies. All I could hear was irritated yells in what seemed like Japanese for a bit, and then I was laying on my back looking up at three awfully familiar faces.

A young woman with large breasts and golden hair was berating a young white haired man who was trying to dodge the woman's clumsy punches._ I guess she's still dizzy if she's that clumsy... She usually doesn't miss... Not in the manga or the anime anyways... And most of her punches send him flying... What's going on?! _What stunned me most was the pale young man with golden eyes staring right. At. Me. _OhmygoodnessOHMYGOODNESS... I can't believe it! It's them! _

Remember how I said I was obsessed with the Sannin?

Well, guess who are standing in my bedroom.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I said I wasn't gonna post anything else until I finished Adventures in the Afterlife fully, but I had to! Blame the plot bunnies that were biting my behind to get this published -_- Anyways I hope that this is a good story. My OC will introduce herself and her nationality in the next chapter. I've been dying to do a fic with all of the Sannin, and as always Tsunade and Jiraiya love will be in here at some point. I tried another story about Orochimaru and an OC once- I'm hoping it works out better this time. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far!  
**

**Any and all questions are appreciated. Criticism will likely be recieved well, as long as the criticism can be used to make the story better. I tried to make it short and sweet, it's a prologue after all! Inspired by my last visit to MTAC when I had a hard time finding a Tsunade but could find at least five Jiraiya and Orochimarus... Argh! ~ Anyway enough yammering from me. Leave a review! **

**-June**

**(Edit 4/18/2013- I realized there was an unfinished paragraph in here when I reread it on this site, so I fixed it. Enjoy ^^)**


End file.
